1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compression generator using a plurality of jackbolts to apply a mechanical load against a compression member for forming a mechanical connection between opposing fixed and moveable parts, and more particularly, the compression generator uses jackbolts threadedly engaged to a main element which is in turn releasable joined to a fixed part to generate friction by transmitting a pushing force against a surface of a moveable part. The main element may take the form of a core releasable engaged with a support and carrying the jackbolts for compressing a compression element against a compression seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One aspect of the present invention is addressed to securing pipes in an end to end relation for creating a high security joint between the pipes to resist the stress and strain encountered in sub-sea environments as, for example, commonly encountered in the offshore petrochemical industry. One intended use in such a sub-sea environment is the connection of large diameter pipes so-called risers, which connect an oil well on the seabed with a terminal at the water surface. When connecting pipe elements using friction to obtain a locking effect in a sub-sea environment, it is difficult with existing technology to withstand the strain occurring when the pipe joint is exposed to waves, axial tensions, vibrations, and loads directed sideways to the extended length of the joined pipes. The reliability of friction as the locking mechanism is therefore often inadequate.
Conventional technology relies solely on the application of torque to one thread in pipe couplings in order to create friction for locking joining male and female elements. This type of friction locking is not always reliable to form a sufficiently secure locking when the locking operation occurs in sub-sea environments where the pipe joints are exposed to sever localized strains. A single bolted joint for pressing two elements apart is detrimentally sensitive to vibrations causing unintentionally loosing of the bolted joint. The present invention provides an new frictional locking system using an axial friction device for pressing mechanical elements apart in such a way that friction is created between the friction device and two or more mechanical elements comprising part of the construction.
Another aspect of the present invention is addressed to using compression generators for assembling components in diverse machinery but particularly pressing a component part against a sealing surface to contain pressurized fluid mediums. Examples of such machinery include high pressure plunger pumps and air compressors powered by prime movers generally having 1000 or more horsepower. Such machinery is frequently located in hostile environments where servicing components subject to wear and tear maybe required at regular intervals. Plunger pumps, for example, include a valve manifold containing suction and pressure valves seated by threaded tubes driven against a closure plate by directing impact blows to a torque bar inserted transversely in sidewall openings in the tubes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compression generator using friction locking to achieve a considerably higher clamping force by the provision of several jackbolts fitted in threads in either a threaded male or female element, which are used for pressing the friction element against the other element of the joint so that friction is created and the load that gives rise to the desired friction is thus divided between several separate jackbolts.
It is a further object of the present invention to generate a greater and evenly distributed frictional locking for joining pipes in an end-to-end relation in a joint than in previously used technology to produce a joint considerably more resistant to vibrations and axial, radial and sideway directed strains.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compression generator using friction locking established by a construction and arrangement of parts constructed to fit together in a simple and quick manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compression generator using jackbolts to inhibit sliding movement between members forming a barrier used to confine a volume of highly pressurized fluid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compression generator using jackbolts to generate sufficient friction to prevent unwanted leakage of pressurized fluid between seated sealing surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compression generator using jackbolts for installing an access plug in a manifold using a core element to form a jackbolt assembly for use as a mechanically operative stress-generating unit releasable attached to the manifold.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compression generator using jackbolts for installing an access plug in a manifold using a core element to form a jackbolt assembly and a pull back restraint for use as a mechanically operative stress-generating unit releasable attached to the manifold.
It is another object of the present invention to form a compression generator having a support juxtaposition from a compression seat in a manifold closed by a core releasable interlocked with the manifold and carrying a compression element between the core and the compression seat such that a plurality of jackbolts threadedly engaged with the core compresses the compression element against the compression seat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compression generator to more evenly distribute a compression force about a surface area where friction is created by the compression generator to form a joint between a support juxtaposition from a joining member to form a joint considerably more resistant to vibrations and axial, radial and sideway directed forces.